The present invention relates to a packaging device for an electronic component and, more particularly, to a device for packaging an electronic component such as a capacitor, a resistor or the like, which is electrically and elastically connected to the other electronic components such as an LSI or a liquid crystal display device without a printed wiring base.
In an electronic apparatus having a solar cell as a power source, electronic components such as a capacitor for preventing an instantaneous power-off condition, or a light emitting diode (LED) or the like, are additionally required to be arranged in the electronic apparatus. These components are separately manufactured and, normally, these componenets are not included in the LSI.
In the case where the electronic component is electrically connected to the LSI or the liquid crystal display device, after the electronic component is soldered on the pattern of a printed wiring base, the printed wiring base is connected to the LSI or the liquid crystal device via a flexible base, so that the electronic component can be connected to the LSI or the liquid crystal display device.
However, in the above packaging, the positioning of the electronic component becomes difficult near the printed wiring base, and a soldering process is additionally required as one of the packaging processes, so that the number of the packaging processes is increased and each of the packaging processes become complex, and further, the above packaging is not suitable for automatic manufacturing.